


Movement 1 - Trust

by euphoniusowl



Series: Symphony of Dawn [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is bad at figuring out her feelings, F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Sothis is annoyed that Byleth can't figure it out, Spoilers, a little angst in chapter 3, pre-relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniusowl/pseuds/euphoniusowl
Summary: Byleth never had feelings before coming to the monastery. Claude is intrigued by his new professor. They both develop feelings and it takes five years and a long nap for them to figure it out.





	1. The Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This movement covers the time from the beginning of the game through the first month or so of the Verdant Wind route. Each chapter has a song associated with it.
> 
> Here is a playlist with all the songs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPZAVBJ3t2bu96y6OPGH5KIO-ke2pEena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is confused by her new life. There are too many people. Claude is interested in his new professor and wants to learn more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Edge of Dawn/Three Houses Theme - https://youtu.be/h3V6r0gdrTw
> 
> Seriously, the amiibo gazebo must be so confusing in-universe.

Byleth sat on her bed, considering the events of the past few days. It was a lot to sort through. Why had her father agreed to stay here? She didn’t know how to do anything other than be a mercenary, and now she was expected to teach? And that girl, Sothis… why had she woken up now? Was it something to do with the monastery, or was that simply a coincidence? And what was Rhea up to?

Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. She answered it to find Claude.

“Hey Teach! I thought you might be hungry. Would you like to join me for dinner?” Byleth was taken aback by his enthusiasm. She wasn’t the best at understanding people to begin with and Claude was something else entirely. She supposed this would be a good opportunity to get to know him better, so she nodded.

“Right this way!” Claude said with a flourish. “This place is huge so it’ll probably take you a little while to get to know it. You’re pretty close to the dining hall though so you shouldn’t get lost on the way to eat.” He continued to chatter but Byleth tuned it out. She didn’t know what to think of Claude. He had an easy way about him and was certainly charming, but there was more going on. His smiles weren’t genuine, for one thing. And he didn’t act like any noble Byleth had ever met.

“Here we are!” Claude said, interrupting Byleth’s thoughts once again. “The food here is better than you would expect.” He ushered her into the dining hall and showed her where to go to get dinner. They sat at a table with the rest of the Golden Deer.

“Hi Professor!” Hilda said. “I’m glad Claude found you. We want to get to know our new teacher better!” Byleth looked at Claude who winked at her.

“Sorry Teach. We’ll have a private dinner later.” She shook her head and began to eat. 

“So Professor, where are you from?” Hilda asked.

“I don’t know.” Byleth said. “That is, I don’t know where I was born and I’ve spent my life travelling around Fodlan.”

“Does that mean there’s nowhere you consider home?” Lysithea asked. Byleth shook her head.

“I always thought that home is where the people you care about are.” Raphael said. “For me, home is wherever my little sis and grandpa are.”

“Yes,” Ignatz agreed. “The actual location doesn’t matter, it’s the people that are important.”

“Then I suppose home is wherever Dad is.” Byleth said. Leonie took that opportunity to try and learn more about Jeralt. She seemed disappointed that Byleth didn’t have any stories to share. The others turned their attention away from their professor and began talking amongst themselves. Byleth took the opportunity to eat and observe, getting a sense of the group dynamic.

Lysithea and Ignatz were talking about library resources while Lorenz was talking with Claude about Alliance politics. Claude, for his part, seemed to be trying his hardest to annoy Lorenz as much as possible by asking inane questions. Raphael seemed to be eating everything the dining hall offered, and Hilda was trying, unsuccessfully, to get Marianne to open up. Byleth spoke with those students that began a conversation, but after a while she began to feel overwhelmed. She cleaned up her plate and left the dining hall. She wandered until she found a secluded garden with a gazebo in the middle. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Maybe she could go see her father. He would understand how she was feeling.

“Sorry if that was too much for you, Teach.” Claude appeared beside her. “The Golden Deer can be a lot.” She shook her head.

“I’m not used to being around so many people.” she explained. Claude nodded.

“Right… with all the wandering you must have grown up pretty isolated.” Byleth nodded.

“It was just me and Dad, plus whatever mercenaries were working with us. But they didn’t speak to me that much.”

“That’s quite unusual.” Claude said. “Although I suppose I can’t talk. My upbringing was hardly normal.”

“You don’t act like most nobles.” Byleth said. Claude grinned.

“I’m told that a lot.” He put his hands behind his head. “Don’t worry, Teach. You’ll get used to us soon enough. And if the others are ever too much, just let me know and I’ll slip something into their food.” Byleth stared at him. 

“Nothing lethal, of course!” Claude said. “Just enough to make them sick for a few days. Something to think about.” He winked and Byleth shook her head. He was so strange.

“Here Teach.” Claude handed her a noa fruit that he picked off the ground. “For some reason there’s always stuff around this gazebo. Sometimes it’s fruit, sometimes it’s tea, sometimes it’s vulnaries. No one knows where it comes from.” Byleth accepted the fruit and inspected it. It seemed normal enough. Claude had already began eating his and she followed his lead. Now that he mentioned it, there did seem to be a lot of things on the ground. She bent down and picked up a fish. Claude shrugged, his mouth full of fruit. They stood together without speaking, enjoying the evening. When they had both finished their fruit, Claude spoke.

“Well, this was fun. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Byleth nodded. She still wasn’t sure about him, but he seemed interested in her.

“Goodnight, Teach. See you tomorrow. Don’t forget about the mock battle in a few days!” With that, Claude sauntered away, whistling. Byleth watched him leave, somehow more confused about him than she had been before. Just who was Claude? What went on in his mind?

“Claude’s an interesting one.” Sothis said, making Byleth jump. “We should keep an eye on him. I bet he’s going to do big things.” Byleth nodded her agreement. She had a lot of questions and he seemed like the kind of person who was good at finding answers. She returned to her room to sleep, her mind full of questions, but she found her thoughts returning to the interesting young man whose smiles don’t reach his eyes.


	2. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the ball! Byleth doesn't know how to dance and hates crowds. Claude is also bad at dancing and hates crowds, so they end up at the Goddess Tower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall We Dance? - https://youtu.be/zIZLHVya5AI
> 
> Sothis gets annoyed at Byleth so easily, it's great. I wanted more of her in the game.

Byleth was enjoying herself. This was a surprise, as she hadn’t thought a ball would be something she would like. All the people and noise had been overwhelming at first, but now she was enjoying the spectacle. She stood and watched the dancers. She had never danced before and honestly had no desire to. It looked complicated. Hopefully no one would ask her.

At that moment, Claude approached her. He smiled and held out his hand. Byleth hesitated, then accepted. If she was going to dance with anyone, she was glad it was him. He led her onto the dance floor.

“I’ve never done this before.” she whispered.

“That’s okay.” he replied. “I’m not very good at these dances either, but at least we’ll fail together.” He guided her into the proper position just as a new song began. He took the lead, showing her where to go and what to do, whispering instructions as needed. Claude said he wasn’t good at this, but Byleth couldn’t tell. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing.

After a minute, Byleth began to feel more comfortable with the dance and stopped worrying so much about where her feet were going, instead looking up at Claude who smiled at her.

“There you go, Teach. I said you’d get the hang of it.” Byleth’s stomach felt strange, but not in a bad way. She smiled back at him. The song finished and Claude bowed. Before she could say anything, a student she didn’t recognize approached her.

“Will you dance with me, Professor?” Caught off guard, Byleth agreed. After that dance was another, and then another, and another, until she lost track of how many dances there had been. Eventually she managed to slip out of the hall and into the cool night air.

“Running away?” Sothis teased. “I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favourite teacher at the ball. Poor Professor!”

“It is hard.” Byleth agreed. Sothis laughed.

“So you do think you’re the favourite! I might have known. But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance.” Byleth thought for a moment and then looked towards the cathedral.

“Ah… I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you…” Sothis said. Byleth began to walk, thinking about the legend the gatekeeper had told her. If a man and woman made a wish… Claude came to the front of her mind. Why did this keep happening? Why was she thinking of him all the time? For a moment she swore she heard Sothis laughing. Byleth shook her head. Maybe her father would have an idea. She would ask him when he returned from his mission.

When she reached the tower, she began to climb. At the top, she discovered, much to her surprise, that she was not alone.

“Oh. Hey, Teach. What brings you to the Goddess Tower?” Claude stood by the railing. He had been looking up at the stars, but turned to face her.

“You know what, never mind. The answer is as clear as day.” he continued. “You couldn’t bear the ball and simply had to escape.” Byleth blinked. Was she that easy to read?

“I just needed a break.” she said.

“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you’re not comfortable in a noisy crowd.” he said. “Really, I get it. I’m the same way.” Claude wasn’t comfortable in crowds? That was a surprise. He always seemed so confident and sure of himself, no matter what the situation.

“I don’t believe it.” Byleth said. Claude laughed.

“Ha! See right through me, do you? But I really do mean it. Parties aren’t for me.” Byleth still looked skeptical as he continued. “Music and fun are all well and good, but those dances the nobles do are… something else. I was never really taught to do that sort of thing. My upbringing was… lacking in certain ways.” Byleth didn’t understand.

“Even though you’re heir to the Alliance?” she asked.

“Even so. I may have secured a fancy new title, but who I am on the inside… Well, status alone can’t change that.” Claude looked out into the distance, as if considering something. Not for the first time, Byleth wondered what went on in his head.

“That’s a bit of an aside though.” Claude said. “Say, Teach… have you heard the legends about this tower? They say that if a man and a woman pray for the same thing here, on this night, the goddess will grant their wish without fail.” Byleth nodded. He had been the first person she had thought of and now here they were. Together.

“Why tonight?” she asked. She had been wondering ever since she learned of the legend. If anyone would know the answer, it was Claude.

“Who knows? Maybe it has something to do with celebrating the anniversary of the monastery’s completion. Maybe the goddess comes down from above on this night and this night alone to celebrate with us. Even goddesses like to party, right?” Claude said. Sothis made a sound of agreement, which Byleth chose to ignore. 

“The truth is that it’s just a legend the students here like to tell. It’s not based on any real facts. But I suppose it would be a waste to pass up a chance of having our wish granted. What do you say, Teach? Care to try?” Byleth considered his words.

“What would we pray for?” she asked Claude. She was sure he had an idea. Claude always had ideas.

“Hm… Let’s see…” Claude thought for a minute. “How about we pray for our ambitions to come true? You don’t exactly seem like the selfish type, but even you must have an ambition or two.” Byleth thought. She certainly had things she wanted, but she wouldn’t call them ambitions, exactly.

“More of a hope…” she said.

“That’s what I thought.” Claude said, smiling. “It’s the same for everyone. No one is every completely satisfied. Everyone has something they long for. Otherwise, what’s the point of it all? Of course, same goes for me. Without even realizing it, I found myself holding tight to some pretty big ambitions.” Byleth wanted to know what they were. She wanted to know more about Claude. She wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him more. She considered him a friend more than her student. Byleth could almost hear Sothis roll her eyes. Why was she annoyed?

“If you would…” Claude continued, oblivious to what was happening in Byleth’s mind. “I would love for you to share in those ambitions with me, Teach.” He… wanted her to help? For some reason that made Byleth very happy. She would pray for that.

“But that aside, let’s get started. Let’s pray to the goddess before she tuckers out for the evening. OK… Here goes.” Claude held out his arms. Oh, divine Goddess! Here our prayers! We beseech you and your radiance! Please, grant us that which we seek!” They both paused for a moment.

“Huh.” Claude said. “I think that should do it. The goddess’ll make our dreams come true now, yeah?” Sothis snorted.

“I wonder.” Byleth said, continuing to ignore Sothis.

“At any rate, we’ve done all we can. Whether we actually believe our dreams will come true or not is up to us.” Byleth considered Claude’s words. It would be much easier for their dreams to come true if they worked towards them instead of relying on the goddess to do it for them.

“I suppose we should head back soon. I’m sure everyone is looking for you.” Claude said with a grin. “Just promise to spare a dance for me. OK, Teach? I swear, so long as it’s not one of those goofy noble dances, I am a treasure on the dance floor!” Byleth nodded and Claude left. She remained a minute longer, thinking about her hopes and wondering if she could make them come true.


	3. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is terrifying when she's bent on revenge. And also when her hair changes colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlas - https://youtu.be/Lh3TokLzzmw

Claude had never been afraid of his professor. Uncertain at first, sure, but not afraid. He could understand why people would be afraid of her, especially when they had first met and she showed no emotion. Over the course of the past few months that had began to change. He would always remember the first time he saw her smile, and the first time she cried. She was unusual, that was certain. But scary? Claude had never been afraid of his professor. Until now.

“Teach, wait!” Claude couldn’t tell if she couldn’t hear him or if she was ignoring him. She had no expression on her face as she cut down the enemy, carving her way towards Monica. He did his best to keep up while working with the others, but Byleth didn’t stop. She made it to Monica and injured her. Monica began to run and Byleth chased her, heading deeper into the forest.

“Come on!” Claude said, and followed Byleth, the others close behind. They reached a clearing just in time to see Solon kill Monica and cast a dark spell. The darkness took hold of their professor and she vanished. Claude stopped in shock. Was she… dead? He wasn’t sure he could handle that. Byleth was a great professor and perhaps even a friend. And maybe… something more. Claude shut down that line of thinking, bringing himself back to the moment.

“Wh-What was that? Where did you go, Professor?” Hilda stammered. Solon smiled.

“They were swallowed by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell.” he said, gloating. “An eternity wandering in a void of nothingness, never to return to this world… To think, we almost had the Sword of the Creator…” Claude didn’t know what to think. Teach was gone. Was she dead?

“I don’t believe anything you say!” Lysithea declared. “Our professor is still alive!”

“That’s right!” Flayn said. “Our professor is no ordinary human!” Claude glanced at Flayn. What did that mean? He tucked it away in his mind for later. Now was not the time.

“I refuse to believe that Teach would die in a place like this!” Claude said with more confidence than he felt. How could anyone, even Teach, survive what Solon had done to her? But he had to show strength for the others. That’s what being a leader was about.

“It is possible that death has yet to find your friend. But there are worse things than death.” Solon said. “Drifting through darkness with no chance of escape… Overwhelmed with helplessness… It must be tortuous.” He smiled again, the same evil smile. Claude was having none of it. If there was even a chance…

“Hey, all I hear is good news.” Claude said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Teach is still alive. And if that’s true, then there’s only one thing to do.” He reached his arms out, inviting his fellow students in.

“Defeat you while we wait for Teach’s triumphant return!” He clenched his fist and the others nodded.

“Prepare yourself.” Leonie said with conviction. “We will avenge our leader here and now!” The other nodded and readied their weapons.

“How trite.” Solon said. “But if you wish for pain, I shall oblige. If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead.” Claude raised his bow and fired an arrow, but Solon deflected it. The others surrounded him as Solon summoned his own forces. But before the fight could truly begin, something happened. Something that Claude would remember for the rest of his life.

A light appeared in the air where Byleth had disappeared. It moved downwards, as though the air was being cut. Solon stared in disbelief.

“So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself…” he said, fear in his voice. The cut finished and out of the fissure came Byleth. But she was not the same as the Byleth who had disappeared just minutes earlier. Her hair and eyes had both changed to green and an unfathomable power emanated from her. As she turned to face Solon, he ran. Part of Claude was screaming at him to run as well. This… being that had appeared was dangerous. He ignored it and spoke.

“Teach… You are Teach, right?” She turned her attention to him and nodded before moving forward towards Solon. If Claude had been afraid of her before, now he was terrified. But she appeared to be on the same side as them, so he would remain.

The battle was over quickly. Byleth cut through the enemy forces as if they were paper. When she approached Solon, he admitted his fear. She cut him down in one strike. Claude waited a minute, making sure everyone was okay, before he approached. He moved cautiously, still unsure if this person was the same professor that had disappeared.

“Teach! We won!” Claude spoke normally, as if he wasn’t afraid that she would turn on him as well. Byleth nodded.

“I’ll be honest - when I lost sight of you, I broke into a cold sweat. But Jeralt’s killer is dead and all’s well that ends well.”

“True…” Byleth said. Well, it was definitely her. Talk about understatement. Claude couldn’t stand it any longer.

“You’re kidding, right?” he said, with more heat than he had intended. “I understood putting it off while we were in battle, but now that it’s over, just go ahead and spit it out.” He gestured at her. 

“That hair. Those eyes. That unfathomable power. What happened out there?” Byleth hesitated for a moment.

“I will tell you.” she said, and then began to explain. Claude listened, barely believing what he heard. When she was finished, he stared at her, processing.

“You mean to tell me…” he began. “That an entity who claims to be the goddess was living in your mind? And it’s been that way since you were a baby?” He put his hand up to his head.

“And this goddess entrusted all of her goddess-like power to you and then vanished…” This was all too much. His professor was the goddess? “It’s a difficult story to swallow, Teach. But they way you look now… I guess I’ve got no choice but to believe it.” He sighed and shook his head. As usual, Byleth didn’t say anything. Apparently the goddess hadn’t made her more talkative.

“How could something like that happen?” Claude asked, still sorting through everything. “There must be a clue in Jeralt’s diary. If you believe the diary, there’s a high possibility that Rhea did something to you when you were born. That’s likely when all this began. What in the world happened to you as a baby? And what was Rhea after?” Before Claude could continue, Byleth collapsed onto the ground. His stomach dropped. Had they gone through all of this, the darkness, her return, for her to die now? That would be worse than her dying before.

“Teach! What’s the matter?! Did you trip or… Wait. Are you sleeping?” Claude sighed. “This must be an effect of the goddess’s power. I wonder if Teach’s body can handle the strain…” Okay, she wasn’t dead. Focus on the positives.

“Think, Claude. What now?” he paused, considering. “Maybe Hilda can help carry her back? She’ll complain, but she won’t refuse…” He nodded, resolved, and called Hilda over. As predicted, she did complain, but between the two of them they managed to get Byleth back to the monastery. Claude sent Ignatz and Lysithea on ahead to let everyone know what had happened. When they arrived, Rhea rushed forward and examined Byleth’s face, searching for something. Claude watched her intently, storing every little detail away for later analysis. Byleth was taken to the infirmary where Rhea and Manuela began to care for her.

Claude didn’t know what to do. He wanted to stay with his professor, to make sure she was alright, but Manuela had shooed him out of the infirmary, saying that she would tell them when there was a change. So he went for a walk and found himself in the graveyard. He stopped in front of Jeralt’s grave. It was late, and there was no one else around.

“So…” Claude said. “Uh… this is weird. Why am I talking to you? It’s not like you can hear me. I’m not even sure you liked me.” He sighed.

“I guess I have nothing better to do. Anyways, Teach has… changed. She said she merged with the goddess who was living inside her since she was born. You didn’t know it, but that’s why she never cried. I’m assuming Rhea did something to her when she was born, but I have no idea what.” Claude paused. There was something else he wanted to talk through. Better to say it to someone who couldn’t respond.

“I uh… really like her. I was terrified of her today, but I was more afraid that she was gone. I know, I know. She’s my Teach so it would be inappropriate, but we graduate in a couple of months and then maybe… I don’t know. Maybe I can convince her to come work for the Alliance?” Claude laughed. “I don’t even know if she feels the same way. For all I know she just thinks of me as her student. I still can’t tell what she’s feeling most of the time.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Well.. uh.. Thanks for listening? I’ll… keep you updated, I guess?” Claude turned to leave and found Hilda staring at him.

“Bah! Hilda! How long have you been there?” Claude asked. Shit. This could be bad.

“Not long.” Hilda said. “Were you… talking to Jeralt?”

“A lot happened today.” Claude said, trying to explain. “And I needed to talk through it with someone.”

“You could have asked me.” Hilda said.

“I didn’t really plan this.” Claude said. “I was just walking and…” He sighed. He was never going to be able to explain it in a way that made sense.

“I think I get it.” Hilda said, to Claude’s surprise. “Usually you would talk about this sort of thing with the Professor but obviously that’s not possible. So you came to talk to someone similar.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Claude replied. Hilda nodded.

“Oh! I actually came to tell you that Professor Manuela said that our Professor should be awake tomorrow morning.”

“That’s good.” Claude said. “I’m glad she’ll be okay.”

“Me too.” Hilda replied. “Now, can we go? It’s freezing out here.” Claude nodded and the two friends began to walk towards their rooms. Before they went inside, Claude took one last look up at the stars, thinking of his Teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda totally overheard Claude say he likes Byleth but pretends not to. She 100% ships them though. Hilda is the matchmaker of the Officer's Academy.


	4. Always In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth fell and then... nothing. Five years later, she awakes to a new world. Claude holds out hope that his friend is still alive, returning to the monastery to keep a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always In My Head - https://youtu.be/kWh7Nr9Cxlc
> 
> There should be an option to recognize Sothis's voice when you wake up. Also she should have been in the game more; I really enjoyed her commenting on what was happening in the first part.

“You… How long do you intend to sleep?” a familiar voice asked. Byleth didn’t know where she was. She remembered falling and then… nothing. Was she asleep?

“Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours.” The strength to stand… did that exist within her? The voice continued.

“Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground… As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now… it weeps. In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well.” The people of the world… of Fódlan. Did that include her students? Were they suffering as well?

“The only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I… Or rather, you.”

“Who?” Byleth asked, still unsure of where she was and what was happening. The voice was so familiar…

“Excuse me?! Are you saying you have forgotten who I am? How dare you!” The voice was angry. The anger was familiar… Byleth couldn’t quite reach the name. It was right there…

“Get on your feet. Right now! I’ll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…” Sothis! Byleth remembered. But she was gone… She had given her power to Byleth and vanished. How was she hearing Sothis’s voice now? Suddenly the darkness began to lift and Byleth opened her eyes.

“Hey! A-are you awake?” She found herself lying on the ground, an unfamiliar figure standing over her. Where was she? What had happened? Where was Sothis? Where were her students? Where was Claude? Byleth stood up, weak from sleeping for so long. She found the Sword of the Creator on the ground beside her and picked it up.

“Where am I?” she asked the man before her.

“We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this?” What was she doing here? Byleth couldn’t remember...

“I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river…” the man continued. “Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned.” Abandoned? But there had been the battle…

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked.

"Huh? You don't know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore.” the man said, clearly wary of Byleth. “Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since… Well, you know. Anyways, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days.” Five years? The Church wasn’t there? Byleth shook her head, trying to clear it. Nothing was making sense.

“What year is it?” she asked.

“Um, are you feeling alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you?” Byleth didn’t know. She had fallen a long way. “It’s Ethereal Moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell.” 1185? Had she been asleep for five years? That was inconceivable.

“Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that?” the man said. Suddenly Byleth remembered. The festival. Five years later, they were going to meet.

“The millennium festival…” she said thoughtfully, thinking of a promise.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all… I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting.” The man obviously thought Byleth was crazy. It didn’t bother her. She was used to it. But… the archbishop missing? She had to find someone who had more information, and she knew exactly who to ask. She had to get to the monastery. She turned to leave.

“Hey! Slow down, will ya? Where do you think you’re going?” the man asked. Why did he care where Byleth went?

“The monastery.” she replied.

“Are you crazy?! I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there’s plenty of other dangers too. Come on, I promise I won’t say you’re a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery.” Why would she care if he said she was a coward? It didn’t matter. She had to get there. It was important. She shook her head.

“You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It’s not on my conscience if you wind up dead!” Byleth didn’t understand the man. Why was he so concerned about what happened to her? She supposed she should give him some explanation.

“My students are waiting for me.” she said. They needed her.

“Students? You really are crazy, aren’t you? There aren’t any kids anywhere near that place anymore!” Byleth ignored him and walked away. As she made her way up to the monastery, her confidence faltered. If the monastery really was abandoned, and there was no millennium festival, why would her students show up? Would anyone be there? They must think she was dead. She entered the grounds and found it abandoned, just as the man had said. She looked towards the cathedral. She could get a good view of the monastery from the top of the Goddess Tower, to see if anyone was there.

Byleth reached the top and found a figure she didn’t recognize looking out. He turned and in an instant she knew who it was. Those eyes… that smile… She couldn’t believe he was here.

“You overslept, Teach.” Claude said with a true smile. “Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that, wouldn’t you say?” Byleth just stared at him. He had grown up. His hair, his face, his clothes… they were all different, but underneath all that she recognized the young man she had taught. The young man who was her friend and maybe something more.

“What’s with that surprised look, my friend?” Claude asked. “You didn’t really think I’d given up on you coming back. Did you?” He turned and looked up at the sun.

“Can you feel it? A new dawn is finally here. Not just for us though. No, for all of Fódlan.” He smiled at her again and Byleth smiled back. Of course he was here. Claude always believed in her. He believed she would come back when she was swallowed by the darkness, so what was a few years? Her heart was full of his trust in her.

“It’s been five long years. Where have you been, Teach?” Byleth considered how to answer. Would he believe the truth?

“I was sleeping.” she answered honestly. Claude laughed.

“That’s a good one. Except… That’s not your lying face. I guess I’ve got no choice but to believe you.” She had a lying face? Byleth would have to ask about that later.

You’re not exactly normal to begin with, so it’s not a huge stretch to imagine you sleeping for that long.” Claude said, thinking. “Aaand this is where you say, ‘just kidding.’ Right? If this is a rib, now’s the time to fess up.” Byleth shook her head. Why would she lie to him about this?

“It’s the truth.” she said. Claude put his hand up to his forehead.

“You must be insane. And yet… Fine. I believe you, okay?” Always skeptical, that was Claude. He hadn’t believed her when she first told him she knew nothing of her own past. She was glad he chose to take her at her word now.

“But that means you don’t know anything that happened after the last battle, right?” Claude asked. Byleth nodded. Hopefully he would have some answers for her.

“I guess it’s on me to catch you up.” he said, thinking about where to start. “As you can see, Garreg Mach was crushed by the Empire and was never restored. The monastery is in ruins, and the town is in pretty bad shape too. Can you guess why?” Byleth nodded. The man in the village had mentioned it.

“Rhea has died?” she asked. Claude shook his head.

“Her body was never found, and the Empire never declared that she had been killed. So… No telling. All we know for sure is that Rhea suddenly vanished during that battle five years ago.” Did Claude know Rhea had turned into a dragon? Byleth decided not to mention it right now. Maybe later.

“The Knights of Seiros have apparently been searching all over Fódlan for her… But the fact that this place is in ruins tells me they still haven’t found her.” Claude continued. Byleth considered. If Rhea was truly missing…

“I’m worried.” she said. Rhea knew who Byleth was and why Sothis was in her head. She wanted answers.

“Worried, huh? Well, for better or worse, Rhea was clearly fond of you. But I’m not so sure whether it would be good for her to return as the archbishop… Rather with her gone… Eh, never mind. This could be a dangerous conversation.” Claude changed the subject. “Before we discuss the state of affairs in each territory… Are you hungry? You must be. It’s not much, but I did bring some food with me. Let’s eat up and go from there.” Byleth nodded, but noted his thoughts on Rhea. She would have to ask him about it later. She remembered a conversation about the Goddess and gods in other lands, so she wasn’t surprised. They left the Goddess Tower and settled in the ruined cathedral. Claude produced some cheese, bread, and fruit. Byleth suddenly realized she was starving. While they ate, Claude caught her up on what had been happening in the world. It was a lot to take in. So much had changed. When they had finished, Claude stood up and stretched.

“Phew! I. Am. Stuffed. Even the most humble of meals tastes great with the right company.” Byleth nodded her agreement. This was the best meal she had eaten in a long time.

“By the way, Teach, do you remember the night before the ball? I know it was five years ago…” Of course she remembered. She remembered the ball vividly. She remembered dancing with Claude, and their wish on the Goddess Tower. She remembered being confused by her feelings. She was still confused and had no idea how Claude felt about her. Five years was a long time.

“But we promised that the Golden Deer House would reunite during the millennium festival.” Claude continued, snapping Byleth out of her thoughts. “Today’s the day we promised to meet up… but no one’s here.” You’re here. Byleth couldn’t bring herself to voice that thought, wary of where it might lead.

“It’s still early.” she said instead. She honestly wasn’t sure anyone else would show up. Would they believe in her the way Claude did? And if there was a war on, wouldn’t they be with their families? Would her Empire students brave the journey here just in case? Could her Kingdom students leave their homes undefended because of a promise made five years ago, before the war?

“True… There’s still some daylight left. Let’s wait just a little longer. You never know… Maybe someone will show up after all.” Claude said. Byleth could only hope they were all still alive. If one of them had died while she slept…

“Hey, Teach… Just waiting around sounds boring, so why don’t we get in some exercise. You know, help with digestion and stuff.” Claude had never been good at sitting still. “You must be in bad shape if you’ve been sleeping for five years. It’ll do you good to get your body moving again.” Byleth supposed he was right. She was feeling stronger after eating, but it would do her good to get some exercise in.

“You want to work out?” she asked.

“Something like that. Look, if you come with me, you’ll understand. Oh, and don’t forget your weapons, okay? I want to make sure neither your leadership nor your skill with a blade have dulled.” Her weapons? What was Claude planning? He disappeared outside while she cleaned up their breakfast and checked her sword. When she left the cathedral, she was surprised to find him holding the reins of a wyvern.

“Oh yeah.” Claude said, seeing her surprise. “I have a wyvern now. Her name is Maru. Don’t worry, she’s friendly.” Byleth walked up and held out her hand. Maru sniffed it and then began to rub it. Byleth smiled and pet her nose.

“See? She likes you.” Claude said, laughing. “Don’t worry, Teach. I’m still a crack shot with a bow.” Byleth nodded her approval. Good to know he hadn’t neglected his training.

“Alright, this way.” Claude said. He mounted Maru and led Byleth through the monastery. As they travelled, she watched him. Even if no one else arrived, Byleth was glad that they were together again. Maybe now she could figure out exactly how she felt, and how he felt in return. Maybe they could be something more than friends. She looked up at the sun, remembering Claude’s words.

“A new dawn is finally here.”


	5. A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude have trouble sleeping, so they turn to the stars. Claude finally explains his dreams and Byleth wonders what her role in them will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sky Full of Stars - https://youtu.be/VPRjCeoBqrI

Byleth couldn’t sleep. She had been back in the monastery for less than a week, but there was already so much to do. Her mind was full of people, places, and events. She was still processing everything that had happened while she was asleep. At least her students were all well. Ashe was the only one who had not returned to the monastery, but Ingrid said he was still alive. She hoped he was safe.

With a sigh, Byleth sat up and stretched. She left her room and breathed in the cool night air. Hopefully a walk would help clear her mind. She wandered through the monastery until she spotted a familiar figure looking up at the stars. Claude turned as she approached.

“Oh, hey there. What are you doing up at this hour?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” Byleth said. She was unsurprised to find him here. She had noticed that he didn’t seem to sleep much.

“My brain’s just… busy. Thoughts keep moving around and around in there, and meanwhile my eyes are wide open.” Byleth nodded in response. That was exactly how she felt.

“At times like this, I just gaze up at the stars to clear my head. I’ve been that way since I was a kid.” Claude turned his gaze upwards and Byleth followed, taking in the innumerable points of light in the sky. “Looking up at the big, starry sky makes my dreams feel small… which makes it feel like I can actually make them come true. I didn’t believe in gods when I was a kid. Maybe that’s because the night sky took their place for me.” They gazed up together, and Byleth could understand how all those stars could seem divine.

“Hey Teach…” Claude said. “Will you talk with me awhile?” Byleth nodded, amused that he still used that nickname. She supposed her students would always think of her as their professor. Although she would prefer if Claude thought of her as something else...

“I bet you’ve figured this out, but I wasn’t born in Fódlan.” Claude said. “Where I come from, the people of Fódlan are looked down on as cowards. Technically that cowardice runs in my veins. On my mother’s side, anyways. That’s why the people who were around me when I was growing up thought of me as an outsider. But I don’t believe the people of Fódlan are cowards. That kind of perspective is just based on ignorance.” Byleth considered. He hadn’t said it outright, but she assumed he had grown up in Almyra. They had both grown up as outsiders. Maybe that’s why she felt so comfortable around him.

“The person from Fódlan who I know best is my mother.” Claude continued. “She fell in love with a man from the wrong side of the border and had the guts to pursue that love. I always threw that in the faces of anyone who tried to make a fool of me. My mother is proof that the people of Fódlan aren’t all cowards.” Byleth smiled. He was so proud of his mother. She wondered what she was like. Where did Claude get his schemes from? Byleth suspected that his parents would be an interesting pair. She nodded at him to continue, preferring to let him speak his mind rather than interrupt with her own thoughts.

“Just saying that doesn’t achieve anything, though. I need to destroy the prejudices that have taken root in my homeland. That’s why I came here, to see Fódlan with my own eyes. I thought I might be able to find a new perspective that could help me change things.” Claude sighed and shook his head. “And what did I find? That the people here view anyone who's an outsider as a beast of sorts. I was shocked. Even though our cultures and beliefs are completely different, our two lands have that much in common. That's when I realized the only way to change things is to bring the whole world together and start anew. That's the dream I've been working towards since I first entered the Officers Academy five years ago. To unify the Alliance, and then all of Fódlan, and to bring a new set of values to this new land of mine... After that, I'd expand that vision to the rest of the world. Break down the walls and let a new perspective come rushing in! Start all over!” Byleth was taken aback by his passion. She had heard him speak of his dreams before, but always in broad terms, never anything specific. And never like this. Was this what he had prayed for all those years ago? Was this what he wanted her help with?

“Do you think that’s just a crazy pipe dream? Or a brilliant ambition?” Claude asked, turning his gaze to Byleth. She considered. It was certainly ambitious.

“Can you rise to the challenge of that brilliant ambition?” she asked. Claude smiled a genuine smile.

“Not too long ago, I would have said that it was too much for me to accomplish on my own. But that's not how I feel anymore. And that's because I have you on my side now.” Claude looked at Byleth with affection in his eyes. “Lately, I've spent a lot of time thinking about how I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You and me, Teach. We can go anywhere. Do anything. I hope you'll always walk in step with me... At least until the day comes when we can look out at the peaceful world we've built. Together.” Byleth nodded.

“I hope we see that world.” she said. “If anyone can make it a reality, it’s you, Claude.” He laughed.

“You’re making me blush, Teach. I won’t be able to do it without you by my side.” Now it was Byleth’s turn to blush. Did this mean that he liked her? She had improved at reading people, but Claude still confused her. It didn’t help that she had difficulty thinking properly when they were alone. She decided to stick with her “wait and see” approach that had worked so far. If Claude did think of her as just a friend, she didn’t want to ruin that friendship. So she said nothing, instead looking up at the night sky, not noticing that Claude was looking at her with the same reverence he had shown the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of movement one! I hope you enjoyed it. This was a lot of re-writing scenes from the game, but from movement two on it's a lot more scenes I've made up. And also a lot more fluff because they finally get together.


End file.
